A Sliver of Sunlight
by YaoiLovingPrincess
Summary: Takes up at the end of Dark Side of the Moon. Established relationship. First fic be gentle please.


**A sliver of sunlight**

**This fic starts off after Dark Side of the Moon when Dean drops his amulet in the trashcan. First fic ever. Constructive criticism appreciated. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Wincest, angst, and hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Jensen and Jared regardless of how much I actually want to. **

_Sam's P.O.V._

"_Dean, come on man" I plead helplessly after watching Dean walk out of the door. I can't believe that he actually threw away the necklace I gave him. It was the only thing that still held us together as a couple. I know he hasn't been the same towards me, even after we started hunting together again. He doesn't trust me, and I don't blame him; I don't trust me either. _

**Dean's P.O.V.**

**"Whatah bunch of shit. I'm out here kicking demon ass and getting my ass kicked by demons, and God just wants us to quite. To just lye down and take it lie a bitch. after everything Sam, Cas, and me have been doing; dying, bleeding, busting asses, God still doesn't give two shits about us. He... she... IT- just wants to sit and lets the world go up in flames. Well i don't a flying fuck want God wants. I'm sick and fucking tired of getting jerked around like some puppet on a string. I've had enough of this. Why are all of Sammy's happiest moments are without me? Is what mom was true, is it really me? My relationship, with Sam is going to hell, and I haven't had a chance to change my baby's engine in a month!!! How can she purr like a sleepin' kitten when her engine is clogged!? this whole Apocalypse is a piece of shit.**

Normal P.O.V.

Dean re-entered the hotel room in a grump and threw his bag down on the floor, the slamming door startled Sam, who was staring at the floor deep in thought. Dean slowly, angerly walked towards where Sam was sitting. The sky outside the the little window of the motel room was a cloudy gray and the moist smell of rain permeated the already stuffy room. It seemed to always be cloudy out. No matter where they went, the sky was always a threatining gray. maybe it was an omen or just freaky weather.

"Sam, I need to talk to you about something and you better tell me the truth so help me-"

"Yeah yeah Dean anything" Sam said eagerly,interrupting Deans threat.

Okay just let me talk alright, 'cause I need to get this off my chest"

Dean took a deep breath and sat down next to Sam. Attentivelyy, Sam turned towards Dean giving him his full attention.

"Are you going to say something already or are you waiting for a pig to fly in through the window and ask you to start." Sam encourage

"Shut up, I'm getting to it"

A few hearts beats later Dean way ready to begin his questioning.

"Why is it that all of your happiest moments are away from your family, away from me? Do you hate me that much that even in freaking heaven you don't miss me. What the hell Sammy, I bust my ass for you everyday baby, and the least you can do is be freaking happy with me! What the hell? Doesn't this seem a bit one sided to you. I mean you just take and take and take, and i just give and give and give. Every time you do something stupid like ,i don't know, TRUST A DEMON, I'm there with open freaking arms, forgiving you. I'm practically screaming at you 'I forgive you Sammy, I forgive you, please don't hurt me anymore' and you just go right back, ignoring everything I've just said and do the same thing. Well honestly Sam, I am so fudging tired of this it's not even funny! I don't know what to do anymore, Sam. I love you with all my heart and all you have done is rip it out and crapped on it.

Astonished, Sam continued to look at Dean, but his eyes were glazed over with tears. Dean looked up after a long moment of Sam's silence.

"Well aren't you going to say something anything would be appreciated or are you so quite 'cause you know I'm right"

"Dean, how could you even assume that I don't love you? You are the only person I think about. I know that I haven't really shown you how much I really love you and I do, Dean, I really do. All I can say is I'm sorry. I'll change Dean I have changed. I will never leave you not now not ever so if you think I will well you're wrong."

Pull Dean into his lap, Sam kissed Dean longingly, his tongue tracing the contours of Deans mouth. Dean relaxed into the embrace and tangled his fingers into Sams hair. Sam slowly lowered him to the bed, caressing his sides and back.

"Dean say something baby. Well, do you want to leave me? I'll understand if you do, I wouldn't like it but I'd understand."

"I..I don't want to leave you, but things can't continue the way that they are. You are going to have to show me that you love me more often."

"Well how about we start here and here" Sam said punctuating each word with a kiss to his neck and jaw.

The only thing that was heard through out the room was Dean deep laughter. As the the couple rolled around and reconnected with each other, a small bean of sunlight pierced through the shear curtain of the motel window. Dean, temporaly broke away from his love's lips and smiled.


End file.
